


glitter

by awrfdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup, phil just loving dan ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrfdnp/pseuds/awrfdnp
Summary: Phil is pulled out of his thoughts with Dan’s unexpected gravelly voice, and a grin under his nose. He turns his head to look at Phil and lets out a light chuckle. “You’re pretty.”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	glitter

He’s recovering from the day before. A day of worry and anxiety and sadness and now—now he has his Dan. He has motivation and a smile is plastered to his face when he wakes up being held by the man he loves so much. 

He’s now stood by the kitchen counter in the early afternoon. He turns to look at Dan where he’s sitting on his laptop, feet stretched out in front of him on the coffee table. He looks exceptionally pretty today, with his hair all poofy because of a shower from the night before, a tight t-shirt clinging to his broad shoulders. 

Phil can’t help but stare. 

“What?” 

Phil is pulled out of his thoughts with Dan’s unexpected gravelly voice, and a grin under his nose. He turns his head to look at Phil and lets out a light chuckle. “You’re pretty.”

Dan turns back to his computer with a shake of his head. “Says you, Lester.” A couple moments of silence go by, Phil returning to his gaze at Dan and a thought enters his mind. 

He heads for his keys and doesn’t bother putting on proper clothes. He makes a slight effort putting on sneakers and reaches for the door handle. “Wait,” Dan says. “Where y’going?” 

He turns around. “Be back in a bit.”

“K, love you.”

Phil’s a man on a mission. He clicks the door closed and heads to the drugstore a few blocks down, keeping his mask tied tightly on his ears, of course. 

He’d do anything for Dan, even if it were something he didn’t ask for. God, he loves him so much. So, so much. 

And that’s why he immediately goes to the makeup section in the back of the store in search for eye glitter, whatever the fuck it’s called. He feels quite awkward picking things like this up, considering the fact that gender roles are still an issue. He hates that. 

He blocks out the thought, making sure he doesn’t spiral back to what happened yesterday, and proceeds to take a shiny bottle of glitter off the shelf and putting it in his basket. 

-

Phil has made his way back to the empty flat, a tiny bag containing glitter (and maybe a few candy bars). 

He unlocks the door with butterflies in his stomach and Dan is sat more or less in the same spot, still looking as gorgeous as ever. 

“What are you up to, weirdo?” Dan looks up at him with a found smile and the soft close of his laptop. 

Phil struts over to the sofa and sits next to Dan with a flop and leans in, kissing his forehead. “Got you a surprise.” Phil reached for the plastic bag from the shop and takes out the little tube of glitter, holding it up in front of Dan’s face. 

His eyes light up immediately. 

“Eye glitter!” Phil exclaims with a little shake of the bottle. “Or... eye shadow glitter? I don’t know what it’s called.” 

Dan takes the bottle in his hands, admiring the sparkles in the light. Phil can’t exactly tell, but he’s pretty sure he can see tears in his eyes. 

Before he could say anything else, Dan is gathering him up in his arms, peppering him with kisses all over. 

“You went out just to get me glitter?” he plants a kiss on Phil’s nose. He giggled as his boyfriend attacks him with little smooches all over his face. That goes on for a while, until Dan takes Phil’s face in either hand and looks into his eyes with that “you’re gonna be the death of me” smile. 

“You looked so pretty...” Phil tilts his head to the side. “I had to.” It’s Phil’s turn to kiss his cheek and pull him into his chest, because he didn’t have the chance to do that today. “Put it on, put it on!”

Without another word, Dan hops off the sofa and goes into the bathroom. He probably has no clue what he’s doing, but that didn’t matter. Phil’s favorite thing in the world is for Dan to be happy. Even if he wasn’t, he still managed to give him butterflies. 

Phil doesn’t know how he does it. 

He waits for a few minutes too long, browsing his twitter feed as a distraction, until he hears a door open behind him. 

He immediately turns around, leaning slightly to unblock the view of boxes from the door, and sees a shimmer on Dan’s eyelids and a massive smile across his face. 

“Wow...” Phil stands up. “Dan, you’re so pretty.”

Dan walks over to him. “I love it so much. I feel like myself.” he takes Phil in his arms and feels him drop his face in his neck. 

Phil sighs into the embrace and squeezes his waste tightly. “That’s so amazing, sweetheart.” They hug for a while, just basking in each other’s warmth and a reassuring squeeze every once in a while. 

Eventually, Dan pulls away. “What do you think?”

“What do I _think_?” Phil says sarcastically, tucking a lock of hair behind Dan’s ear. “You want me to get on my knees and cry?” Dan cackles at that. 

“Thank you, Phil.” he plants a kiss on his lips and hugs him again. 

“It was worth it just to get my candy bars.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;_____;
> 
> comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> follow me on twt @ awrfdnp


End file.
